


Not such a bad thing

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beds, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Common Cold, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fever, I Tried, Ice Cream, Kissing, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Modern Era, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Mikasa is bedridden with a cold and Sasha tries to be a good girlfriend and care for her





	Not such a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> some people really liked the last fic I did about these two  
> So I decided to do a little one shot

Mikasa lay in bed panting heavily her gaze blurry and her head spinning. How she had not been more careful and allowed herself to get into this state she didn't know. She was currently bedridden with a serious head cold and fever, someone at college must not have been properly cleaning themselves. God, her uncle would be disgusted.

Because of their lack of cleanliness and carelessness she was now sick. She was unable to leave her bed until she was completely recovered from her cold or she would get an earful. God knows, she had already been told off as it was for trying to argue with her girlfriend. Something she would never try to do again.

Because of this she had been forced to be given time off college until she was better. Just to make sure, Sasha had done it because Mikasa didn't have the energy to. Asking someone else to take care of her work for her. However, she was less than pleased about being stuck in bed unable to do anything.

She needed to get good grades or she would never be able to get into university. Joining the police force was something she had planned on doing since she was a young girl. Not only to keep her adopted brother safe, but to make sure no other young girls lost their parents the same way she had all those years ago.

However, before being confined to her bed. Mikasa kept insisting to her girlfriend of a year Sasha, that she was perfectly fine and just needed some rest. Would be fine in the morning. Was probably just one of those 24 hour bugs that would be completely out of her system by the morning and there was no need to make a fuss.

But Sasha wouldn't have any of it, finally proving Mikasa right when she passed out on the way home. After passing out, everything pretty much went blank and Sasha had explained everything to her on the way home. She then somehow managed to carry Mikasa all the way home, bridal style.

Mikasa had been confined to her bed the minute they got home. Sasha changing and bed bathing her before leaving her be to get some rest, not wanting her to be uncomfortable and overheat. Knowing better than to argue with her, Mikasa had done as she was told.

Though she was a bundle of sunshine and sweetness, Sasha could be as scary as the next person and not someone you should mess with. She was more than capable of taking charge when the need be. However, before Mikasa had gone to bed she had come close to crying. The more Mikasa kept insisting she was fine the unhappier it made her girlfriend to see her like that.

Eventually, it had led to Sasha snapping and yelling at Mikasa that she wasn't fine. Tears welling up in her eyes and she vented that Mikasa needed to take care of herself more instead of neglecting her well-being. She had made a little bit of a scene, but they were at home by that point so it was fine.

Feeling guilty and not wanting to make her girlfriend upset again after their last big fallout. She did as she was told and went to bed, relieving her girlfriend of her stresses. Apologizing for being so much trouble and not thinking about her feelings, but Sasha had said it was fine but she would blame her if her eyes were puffy again.

After making sure she was comfy and tucked in, Sasha had gotten her a big glass of water. Some pills and some ice for her head so she wouldn't get too hot from the fever. To make it even better, she had left Mikasa's favourite film Hot fuzz on in the background to keep her entertained. She knew how boring it got when you were sick after all.

And that was how Mikasa had ended up being sent to bed. Her cheeks as red as her scarf and laying in her blanket burrito, looking far too cute for her own good. Her face made her look like a little tomato, which was far too cute in Sasha's eyes. She was tempted to take a sneak photo but knew that would only annoy Mikasa.

"I'm off to the store babe. I'll get ice cream aside from the food ok. We can share when I get back" Sasha called back as she picked up her keys and phone. But patted herself down to make sure she had everything. She had a bad habit of being forgetful and had learned from experience to always make sure you had everything you needed.

Mikasa gazed at her girlfriend gratefully. She really spoiled her too much, not that she hated it of course. She just wasn't used to someone else taking care of her is all. She had spent most of her life being a surrogate mother to her best friends Eren and Armin after all, it was a hard habit to simply drop so easily.

"Thanks…" Mikasa muttered weakly. She didn't really have the strength to speak very much. Her head was spinning from the fever and her body felt heavy. But she really did mean it, Sasha really did too much for her as it was. But she was none the less grateful for her to be taking care of her.

Sasha smiled and approached her. She then leaned over the bed and kissed Mikasa on the cheek affectionately. The latter winced a little at the kiss but didn't hate it. Mikasa loved affection, she was just awkward at showing her feelings and not being self reliant. This whole relationship had made her learn new things after all.

She then gazed at her flushed fondly before straightening up "Love you Mika" she said sweetly. She made sure she was tucked in properly before she was content. She then headed out to get the medicine and restock their food supply, letting Mikasa get her rest.

As she watched her energetic girlfriend leave, Mikasa was filled with a certain fondness. She had never been babied by anyone before, but she had to say it felt rather nice. Maybe being pampered and spoiled by her girlfriend for a week wouldn't be so bad after all. If it meant she could have ice cream and kisses for an entire week.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "What you see in me"


End file.
